This invention relates to a device for removing lubricating oil, and more particularly to a device for removing engine oil from an engine.
Problems associated with individuals changing and replacing oil by themselves are manifest. For example, most engine oil drain plugs are screwed into the bottom of the internal combustion engine oil pan or sump pan which necessitates crawling under the automobile and at times jacking-up the automobile to gain access to the drain plug.
When the drain plug is manually removed, the lubricating oil initially spurts out of the drain hole quite quickly, and it is not uncommon for the person's hand(s) to become oil-splattered. Under the above circumstances, when the temperature of the oil is high and it splashes to the person's hand, the person can burn his/her hand. When the drain plug is screwed too strongly by the person, a seal for the drain plug is destroyed. On the other hand, when the drain plug is screwed loosely, the oil leaks out.